dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt
Bolt is a Raven first seen in Armored Core: Nexus and and later appears working for Vertex in Armored Core: Last Raven. He is ranked 7th in the Armored Core: Nexus Arena. Information Edit In Nexus, Bolt was a well regarded Raven who ranked highly in the Ravens' Ark Arena. He survived the attack of the unmanned suicide weapons and joined sides with Vertex. While a skilled pilot, Bolt is not all that intelligent and is therefore not very highly regarded by Jack-O. This is somewhat unfortunate, since he looks up to Jack quite highly and is extremely loyal to Vertex. His ranking among Vertex's pilots is high due to the fact that he practices inherently sound combat tactics and strategies. He is encountered in Distribution Center Recon and Eliminate Targeted Raven. Armored Core: NexusEdit Thunderstrike's Purple heavyweight reverse-jointed leg design that equips a laser rifle, wave blade, and back mounted large aperture laser cannon. Performs well in both mid and close range engagements. Armored Core: Last RavenEdit AC Thunderstrike as seen in Last Raven. Purple heavyweight reverse-joint AC that is equipped with a laser rifle, dual laser rifle, and back mounted large aperture laser cannon; unit also maintains a hangar pulse rifle and an inside decoy dispenser. The AC is rather slow, but makes up for this with highly erratic movement and skilled combination use of its laser weaponry. Its laser weapons are also capable of inducing high levels of thermal stress. Strategy Edit AC Thunderstrike uses laser weapons, the SHADE Laser rifle, the GRIFFON laser rifle & the giant LX Laser Cannon. Due to OP-INTENSIFY attributes, Bolt is able to have enough energy to constantly use these weapons and fire the LX cannon while boosting. Thunderstrike is also a heavyweight reverse-joint AC, this in turn makes it more likely to fight from the skies and it has quite a lot of AP. These facts make him difficult to over come for many players. It would be wise not to challenge him in a slow tank-leg AC, especially if it does not have enough fire power to take him down quickly. A good way of defeating him with relative ease is to build a fast bipedal AC with an EO core and the Linear Gun arms. Be sure to shoot him with the stronger Linear rounds, boost round him with the EO's up whilst picking him off with the Linear weapons, he won't last long. This method dishes out plenty of damage and it also makes it easy to avoid his weapons, but he can still do damage if you lose control and he hits you with the LX cannon. Parts List Edit Armored Core: Nexus Edit Head: H04-CICADA Core: CR-C69U Arms: A07-LEMUR Legs: LR03-ORYX2 Booster: B03-VULTURE2 FCS: MF03-VOLUTE2 Generator: KUJAKU Radiator: CR-R92 Inside: I05D-MEDUSA Extension: SUIGETSU Arm Unit R: WR19SL-HOLLOW Arm Unit L: RAIJIN Back Unit R: CR-WBW98LX Back Unit L: CR-WBW98LX Armored Core: Last RavenEdit Head: H04-CICADA Core: CR-C90U3 Arms: A09-LEMUR2 Legs: CR-LRJ90A2 Booster: B04-BIRDIE2 FCS: MF03-VOLUTE2 Generator: KUJAKU Radiator: CR-R92 Inside: I05D-MEDUSA Extension: None Arm Unit R: WR05L-SHADE Arm Unit L: WL15L-GRIFFON Back Unit R: CR-WBW98LX Back Unit L: CR-WBW98LX Hangar R: None Hangar L: WH11PU-PERYTON Trivia He is encountered in "Distribution Center Recon" 1 of the 3 first missions of the game, he can catch newcomers off guard if not careful. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers